Another Likely Story
by Adinamya
Summary: Series of short one-shots AU or cannon, written as Tumblr prompts. It involves Japril, or Japril/Slexie, Alex/April/Jackson interactions. Mostly centered in S8, S9 and S10a.
1. Young Blood

**Hi guys, I'm writing a series of tumblr prompt that involve Japril, Jackson/April/Alex or Slexie/Japril, either AU or cannon. **

**Every chapter I'll indicate the characters that are involve, they are mainly Japril centric but I also happen to like AK2 so maybe in some cases a love triangle could appear. **

**English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader, I'm doing my best but if you notice any typos or grammar mistakes please, let me know and help me to improve. **

**In case you want to send me an idea for a prompt, please check my bio and my tumblr url, or you can leave it here. **

* * *

**Title**: Young Blood (title inspired by Young Blood by The Naked and Famous)

**Characters**: Japril, Alex Karev

**Summary**: AU Set in the future. Alex give parenting advice to April and Jackson. Jackson finds it helpful, April not so much.

* * *

"I'm not sure April" Jackson said as he laid down his tray and sat down next to Alex Karev at the cafeteria table

"Come on, let her go," his wife insisted while she seated in front of Alex

"Who is going where?" Alex asked as he grabbed one of the fries of April's tray

"Lily have a date but Jackson is not sure of let her go" April explained, "Last night they yelled at each other and now she's not talking to him and the house seems like some kind of zone war"

"Look, I'm not okay with fighting with my kid but she's too young to start dating some...random boys"

April sighed in frustration.

"I'm with Avery, she's just a kid," Alex said and nodded in approval at Jackson, "Come on Kepner, I'd have thought you'd be more like the church police or something in this particular scenario"

"You two are impossible," April declared, "She's fifteen, she wants to go on a date, she's a good kid, a rational teenager, a good boy asked her out, give me an actual reason to not let her go"

"Who asked her out?" Alex asked

Jackson looked uncomfortable for a moment before answering, "Bailey Shepard"

Alex's eyes widened, "That little punk! But he's like twenty!"

Jackson grinned at Alex's words, and April had the impression they were about to high five or do some macho stuff.

"He's only seventeen!" April seemed like was going to have a stroke, "I like Bailey, you two like Bailey!"

Alex took the last bit of his sandwich and grabbed another April's fries.

April slapped Alex's hand, "Stop eating my food"

Alex ignored her and turned to Jackson, "Listen to me, Avery, lock her in her room and then eat the key if you need to, if you want to talk to Mer do it, tell her to keep his son away, as Lily's godfather you have my blessing"

April rolled her eyes at Alex; she was really starting to get mad at him, "Why on earth we named you her godfather?"

"Because I saved her life" Alex responded with simplicity and without cockiness

April softened her glare towards Alex, Jackson knew what her wife was thinking, after all those years, the weeks after Lily was born were a fragile and rocky topic for them. But every time they remembered those days, one constant was they were incredibly grateful Karev was able to keep his mind cold and save their little girl. Thanks to him they were able to see her grow up, to see her have a life.

And Jackson loved every minute his kid was alive.

Jackson signed. He has already lost the war before started the battle. "Okay," he told to April, "If you agree, I agree, she can go out with…that little punk"

April smiled and leaned over the table to quickly kiss his husband on the lips. "I agree she can go".

Alex rolled his eyes at them, but then came with another idea, "If you need someone to chaperone, I could tell one of the twins," Alex suggested, "They are at that age when they do anything for money"

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Jackson agreed and smiled, "Do you think Jo would mind?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna tell my wife…"

"Oh! Please just shut up!" April shouted at them without contain a laugh.


	2. Matchmaker

Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews and PM. To all the people asking about a Jolex/Japril interaction (this is a popular request), I swear I'm trying but my AK2 ship heart gets in the way and it turns out to be an AK2 story, so if you have any more specific suggestions, please be my guest.

**I wanna say a lot of thanks to the lovely Doctor Lexie Sloan for volunteer to be my beta reader. She did an amazing job and helped me a lot. She's awesome and you should go and check her Slexie stories.**

Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**Prompt:****Mark is looking for Jackson to tell him something regarding a case and they catch him and April in the on call room**

**AU: After the boards, the plane crash never happened.**

"Where on earth is Avery?" Mark demanded, glancing at his pager once again.

"Did you lose your boyfriend?" Derek asked mocking him while he signed a patient discharge.

"I've been paging him for the least twenty minutes," Sloan complained. "That little punk has been impossible to reach for the last couple of weeks since he returned from the boards; he doesn't answer the pages and always looking…distracted"

"Are you afraid he's cheating on you?"

"Do you think he's cheating on me?" Mark said with concern.

Derek rolled his eyes at him. "I saw him go into that on call room," he said pointing, "Now go and look for him and stop crying."

Mark smiled and walked to the room Derek that had gestured.

When he approached the door, he could hear somebody talking.

"We can't… not…anymore" a voice said behind the door. A highly pitched voice that clearly belonged to Kepner.

But why she sounded so…disturbed? At least she would know where to find his study buddy.

Sloan opened the door.

"Hey Kepner, have you…."

Sloan went silent and took several seconds of process what he was seeing.

Avery was lying on the bed but a half naked April Kepner was on top of him. She was kissing him fiercely; her hands were busy under his pants while Avery was busy trying to unhook her bra.

Neither seemed to notice Sloan's presence.

"Guys, you took my advice!"Mark gladly exclamied.

April and Jackson jumped in surprise and then turned their faces towards him at the same time.

"OH MY GOD!" April shouted and put her arms around her trying to cover herself. Jackson sat up and stood in front of April in an attempt to cover her.

"I told you Kepner," Mark exclaimed with excitement, "You needed to be more than study buddies"

"GET OUT!" Jackson shouted at him

"It's a good stress reliever, right?"

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU"

Sloan didn't take the threat seriously but recognized he was interrupting something.

"Avery when you two finish, I'll need you in the OR, okay?" Mark grinned and closed the door.

He knew they would do a good match, in that scene have proved him to be right. Kepner seemed in control of the situation, and Mark knew Jackson, which was exactly what he needed.

"I'm such a good matchmaker!" Sloan congratulated himself with pride.


	3. Land of Confusion

Hi guys, thanks so much for your feedback. If you like it please, don't forget to leave a review.

**_Once again, thanks so much to Doctor Lexie Sloan who was my beta reader. If you like Slexie, don't forget to check her stories. _**

This time the prompt I recived was write anything in S8, when April/Jackson/Alex move in together, A/J get ever closer, and may/may not have growing feelings for each other. Alex notices things in passing and teases/wonders what it's all about. Can stick to cannon or veer off AU.

So, I set this after the events of **_8x16 "_****_If only you were lonely", _**you know, when Sloan showed he was the first Japril shipper ever**_. _**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Would you please tell Sloan to stop making inappropriate suggestions to me?" April demanded in her best polite but firm voice

Jackson paused the game.

"Hey dude!" Alex exclaimed almost angry, he was kicking Avery's ass at Assassin's Creed for the first time ever.

"Sloan…what?" Jackson asked with disbelief

April was standing at the living room door, she looked at Alex clearly evaluating if was safe to say something more in front of him.

"What's the freaking problem?" Alex demanded. "Come on Kepner, We need to get back to the game"

April rolled her eyes at him and turned to Jackson.

"He told me that you were an attractive guy with a nice bone structure and hypnotic eyes, and you were really uptight lately and needed to release stress" April said trying to sound indifferent and Karev busted into laughs.

Jackson felt his cheeks turned red "He did not…"

"Oh! He really did," April confirmed. "But that's not all, he said, literally suggested that…that you… and me…. you and me…. needed to be more than study buddies. And call it sexual encouragement."

At that moment April was not looking into Jackson's eyes anymore, or maybe was Jackson the one avoiding his best friend gaze, he couldn't tell. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, and it wasn't helping the fact Karev was still laughing, almost crying.

"April, please, tell me you're joking" Jackson begged.

"I wish I was," April looked really embarrassed. "So, please Jackson, would you talk to him? It was an awkward situation that I don't want to repeat. Tell him that you and me are just good friends and you have never thought of me in that way, so he can stop making impropriate comments, please?"

Jackson took a moment to think about the petition of her friend. Of course he was going to have a word or two with his mentor. But there was something in her speech with he didn't agree at all but he didn't tell her.

"I will talk to him." He said in his most convincing voice. "Don't worry, probably he just didn't take his meds this morning or something"

"Thank you," April said relieved, her cheeks have return to her normal color, "I will go to bed. Night"

As soon as April leaved the living room, Jackson tried to act naturally and pressed play to the game.

"It's not a bad idea, you know?" Karev said

"What?"

Alex paused the game.

"If I haven't had already busted my chances whit her I would totally try to release some stress with her"

"Man, do you have any respect for women at all?"

"I do!" Karev defended himself "Dude, I'm just saying Sloan is not an idiot, she's clearly a nice looking chick, trust me I have seen beneath her scrubs. Don't tell me you have never thought of her in that way"

Jackson took a moment before processing what Alex has just asked. "Seriously Karev, you're sick."

Alex smiled, "You already have"

Jackson wanted to punch Karev in the face.

"No, I don't see her that way. She's my friend, she's like…"

Sister, Jackson needed to say sister, why couldn't he?

"Like your sister?" Alex was not buying his shit. "Yeah, right."

Jackson didn't know what to answer; he was starting to feel confused. He hated Sloan. He hated Karev.

All he could say was "Shut up Karev and press play."


	4. That's were you're wrong

Thanks to Doctor Lexie Sloan for being my beta reader and correct this.

Thanks so much for the people who R&R from now on, I promise I'll reply the comments.

**Prompt #4 AU: Jackson after S10 Episodes 1 and 2. Plane crash in S8 happened but Mark and Lexie are still alive and somehow help. **

* * *

After years of being his protégé Jackson could really and without a doubt, tell when Mark Sloan was furious, and right now he was walking towards him looking wildly angry.

"Mark wait!" Lexie called. She was almost running behind him, trying to stop him.

"What's the problem?" Jackson asked jaded, it has been pretty exhausting couple of days and didn't have the energy to tend to another emergency or any drama.

"You're the problem Avery!" Mark said as he approached him

"Mark, you promised you would not interfere," Lexie breathlessly said as she approached them.

"Sorry, Lex." Mark said and gave Lexie an honest smile, "If you excuse me, I need to talk with this moron in private"

Jackson wanted to protest but before he could do or say anything, Sloan grabbed him by his arm -his injured arm-and dragged him to an empty on call room.

He could hear Lexie behind his back saying, "I'm so sorry".

"What's your freaking problem?" he asked as the older surgeon released his arm.

"Can you tell me why Lexie just informed me that Kepner proposed to that cheesy paramedic so she's still marrying him?"

Jackson's heart stopped for a moment. So, she was going to marry Matthew anyway.

"This is nothing of your concern" Jackson said as soon as he recovered a little sense, and he really meant it

"I heard what she told to you at the ER and you did what? Send her again to the other guy arms?"

Jackson felt the rage trough his body, "I could really punch you in the face, RIGHT NOW"

"Please, do it, because I have wanted to kick your ass since that weird boy asked Kepner to marry him and all you did was smile at her"

"THIS IS NOT YOUR BUSSINESS, UNDERSTAND?"

"IT IS MY BUSSNISS!" Mark exclaimed, "I'm so sick of everyone in this hospital complicating their lives for nothing. I'm disappointed of you; I thought I had taught you better!"

"Look, Doctor Sloan, with all due respect, this is not about you. It is about that plane crash that happened and you have been saying that the fact you and Lexie were not killed in that accident is like a second chance and a big epiphany. It's not your necessity of playing God or a matchmaker!"

Mark looked a little hurt but Jackson didn't regret anything, yelling at his mentor was starting to make him feel a little less tense.

Jackson took a step at the door, but before he could open the door, the other man spoke again.

"I'm a good matchmaker," he told him in a very calm voice tone. "I know you Avery, and I know you hate to be told what to do, and I'm not your mother or an Avery to tell what to do, but I can tell you're just scared"

"She's the one that is scared and confused," Jackson said at his own surprise, he really didn't want to talk about April. "I'm with Stephanie; I can be a good boyfriend with her"

"Kepner ran towards an exploding bus just to save you. I saw her."

That information shocked Jackson, he was literally left speechless. Why on earth April would do that?

Sloan looked at him with pity, maybe because Jackson wasn't acting, as he would have wished.

"I'm going to make you a promise Avery, because I kind of promised Lexie, I will never ever talk this matter to you again" Sloan walked to the door. "Just make you a favor Avery. If you love her, tell her. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing or it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud."

Sloan words make Jackson felt overwhelmed, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "And then what?"

Mark smiled.

"And then, you go from there."

Sloan gave him a pat in the shoulder and leave Jackson there, in a cold empty on-call room with his own confusing thoughts.


	5. If Ya' Gettin' Down

**Hi Guys, thanks for the Reviews. This is the last prompt I have written. I'm open to ideas, you can leave it here. **

**Once again, thanks to Doctor Lexie Sloan for the beta. **

**Prompt:** Jackson visits April on the farm with her family and they are already dating by now and her parents catch them in her room

* * *

"I'm so sorry" April said between amused and worried.

Jackson had insisted in help April to feed the pigs and somehow he ended up covered in mud from head to toes.

"Is just dirt and water, don't worry," Jackson said trying to calm her down and calm him. "Just try to pretend you don't find this hilarious"

April grinned and gave him a clean towel. "Take, you can use this one."

"Are you sure I can use your shower?" he asked cautiously

"The shower in my bedroom is the only one with hot water and I clearly remember you were complaining about the cold water from the guest bathroom this morning"

Jackson said no more. That visit to her parent's house wasn't turning exactly how he envisioned. He had imagined himself as a cowboy, not as a clumsy city boy.

Right now, the fact that Justin Timberlake was staring at him from one of the walls, made him felt uncomfortable but he decided complain not more, and took his shirt off.

April looked at him with surprise and blushed…he hated to admit it but he liked the fact he had that power over her…

April stared at him for several seconds while without realizing she bitted her bottom lip…because for sure, she had that power over him.

"Jackson," April called him with a seductive voice and approached the few steps that kept them apart.

"I'm all covered in mud," he reminded her

"I don't care," she said as she placed her hands on his chest. "It's been a while, you know…"

Jackson made an effort to control himself not rip her clothes off in that exact second. "I know, but you're the one wanting to wait and made me promised I'd keep my head cold in moments like this and stop you for being reckless."

Her eyes sparkled mischievously at him and started to move her hands towards the edge of his jeans. "I'm not being reckless" she declared.

"We're at your parents house'" he reminded her with a last attempt to make sense

She unbuckled his belt.

"Don't worry; they will not come back until later."

She pushed him to the bed and sat on top of him. She was going to regret later, when she had to clean the mud from her quilt.

Jackson ran his hands all over her back, getting prepared for what was coming next; he knew when April was in control of the situation, anything could happen. She bent towards him kissed, him introducing her tongue in his mouth with urgent.

He didn't stop her when she made a pause for kissing him and take off her blouse, reveling just simple white bra that somehow turned him on more than if she was wearing a lace bra. He grabbed her hips with his hands; he knew how much she liked to tease him and he was starting to felt the necessity of being inside her.

April read Jackson's mind and smiled with cockiness.

"Hey, this time you follow my rules," she told him as ran her hands at the edge of his pants and unzipped them.

She started to put little kisses trough his chest and his abdomen.

Jackson couldn't help from thinking that if that was farm life, maybe he could do an effort and get used wake up early and feed pigs. Who needed hot showers anyway?

April was about to reach the exact spot Jackson wanted when a sweet little voice called from behind the door. "April, honey, we are back!"

It was April's mom. April froze her actions but they didn't have time to do anything more, the door of her bedroom fully opened.

"OH MY GOD!" April screamed and jumped in fear and she felt from the bed.

"Hello Jackson" her mother greeted him with a smile.

Jackson felt he was going to die of embarrassment.

"GET OUT!" April screamed from the floor.

"So, sorry honey," her dad said and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, April started to make a strange noise like she was crying. Jackson got out of bed as quickly as possible and zipped his pants.

He extended an arm to her, but she didn't take it, she was still on the floor covering her face and still making weird noises.

"April, listen, don't cry," Jackson said as he sat on the floor in front of her. "I'll talk to them; tell them we are just not fooling around, that I'm serious about you, okay? We'll figure this out…April…April?"

It took him a while to understand April was not crying, she was laughing uncontrollably.

"That…was… funny," she said between laughs.

"They are going to kill me," Jackson said worrying

"They are not, don't worry" April said trying to make a straight face.

Jackson looked at her with confusion, she leaned and give him a quick kiss in the lips and continued laughing on the floor for at least other twenty minutes.


	6. Now you know

**Thanks so much for all your comments and reviews. I'll try to write more the couple of days, I have a few ideas, so let's hope I can write something worthwhile. **

**Since we didn't have a last scene between April and Cristina or Jackson and Cristina, I came with this idea. Set the night before Cristina left, when she and Mer went out for drinks.**

**I wrote this on a rush and I didn't have a beta reader.**

* * *

"Over there," April exclaims happily pointing to Cristina and Meredith. "I was right, I won."

Jackson pretends he didn't hear her, when she gets competitive; she's dangerous. His wife had told Jackson searching at the hospital would be pointless, Cristina probably would be at a dark corner table in Joe's drinking tequila with Meredith and she is pleased to find she was right.

"Look, the Kepners!," Cristina waves at them, and Meredith and she laugh like fools. They are clearly drunk.

"Yang, I have been paging you all day." Jackson claims. "I need to know what you plan to do with your seat in the board."

"I don't have time for boring board crap." Cristina says and takes another shot of what it seems to be tequila. "I only have time for get wasted."

"I know is boring but Owen told me you leave tomorrow and I…"

Meredith snaps at Jackson. "Listen to me, you're not going to make her made a decision right now. Get her more wasted and maybe she'll be able to make a choice."

"Come on, sit." Cristina orders.

April hesitates a little but Cristina grabs her by the wrist and makes her sit down next to her. After all those years, she still feels intimidated by the two twisted sisters.

Meredith makes room for Jackson and passes the tequila bottle to him. "Have a drink," she orders.

"Sorry, we can't," he declines the offer.

"Don't be such a killjoy, we're drinking our goodbyes" Meredith insists.

"I can't," April reminds his husband. "But you can if you want to. I'm okay with that."

Meredith and Cristina look at them with doubt and strangeness. April knows they are thinking they have become one of those boring couples.

Under their gaze, April hesitates, she wants to tell her former residents fellows about the reason why she can't drink but at the same time, she remembers Owen telling her about their issues with Cristina about kids and she isn't sure if the topic will be well received. When she finally realizes that it maybe be the last time she talks to Cristina she decides the best policy is honesty.

"I can't drink because I'm pregnant," April explains to them.

Both twisted sisters look at each other, like usually, reading their minds, deciding whether they love the news or not. Then, Meredith grins and Cristina nods. "That's great! We need to make a toast."

Jackson smiles at April and grabs her hand from across the table, now that the bittersweet beginning of her pregnancy has passed, they couldn't help but smile when they think or talk about the pretty little fetus.

Cristina rolls her eyes at them. "Mer, please tell them they are disgusting."

Meredith nods and does what Cristina order, "Cristina thinks you're disgusting."

Jackson is about say something in their defense but Cristina interrupts him.

"Who would have thought? Kepner is pregnant," she looks amazed at April. "The virgin who said her first time were…were did you tell? On the beach?"

April feels her cheeks and ears getting red with embarrassment. Meredith laughs and it's pretty obvious Jackson is holding the need to grin, but he doesn't do because his wife feelings.

April decided it's time to laugh at that ridiculous memory, "At the beach and I remember I said it was at the sunset."

The girls and her husband looks at her in surprise, she smiles and then the other three burst into shrieks of laughter.

"A toast for sex on the beach," Meredith says and fills more shot glasses.

After several seconds of laughter and more incoherent toasts dedicated to sex and alcohol, Cristina stops laughing and a serious gaze cross her face, making all the other three people at the table shut up at look at her with concern.

"What's the matter?" April asks worried.

"You don't even realize how lucky you are, do you?" Cristina asks in a dark serious tone of voice.

"Are you talking about the baby?" April asks and instinctively grabs her stomach, maybe it's the alcohol speaking, because she would never imagine Cristina saying a baby is good luck.

Cristina shakes her head. "Tell them Mer."

Meredith is now also more dark and twisty; she drinks another shoot of tequila and waits before answering, "You married your person, your best friend, your soul mate. Everything in one person and you share the same aims."

April grabs more tightly her stomach and felt her eyes get wet, maybe it's her imagination but the twisted sisters have made her a compliment. She looks at Jackson.

"I…we…," Jackson tries to say something but April realizes he just went as speechless as she is in that exact moment.

Maybe they are right, maybe they haven't realized they were lucky enough to find everything in one person.

April cleans the tears with her hands.

"I told you, you're freaking disgusting." Cristina smiles and grabs the tequila bottle again. "Jackson, I have made a decision and it's final," she announces. "I'm not keeping my place on the board."

Jackson frowns at her. "Are you sure?"

Cristina shrugs. "I don't think I'll have the time."

Jackson and April look at Meredith with surprise.

"Don't look at me. It's her decision," the blonde answers and grabs the tequila bottle from her friend's hand.

"Okay," Jackson says knowing there's nothing he could do.

April let scape a big yawn.

"I think that means we should go," Jackson announces and gets up from his seat.

"You're a such a spoilsport," Cristina complains and Meredith nods.

"Go easy on the tequila Grey."

"We won't," Meredith promises.

"Good bye pretty boy," Cristina waves and points at April. "Take care of Virgin Mary."

Jackson nods at her.

"Hey, Cristina," April says before standing up while Jackson is saying good-bye to Meredith.

"Please, don't get all cheesy with goodbyes and.."

April shakes her head. "Just wanna you to know, it was after I punched a guy in the face, at my medical boards in an hotel room in San Francisco, with my best friend. And he knew _exactly_ what he was doing."

April couldn't help but grin, Cristina looks puzzle at her but after a second she smiles at her with pride.

"Well done April Kepner, well done."


End file.
